For example, patent document 1 and patent document 2 describe a display device having an electric field light emitting display element. In the display device described in patent document 1, for example, as shown in FIG. 1 of patent document 1, a rear face electrode 29 constituting an electric field light emitting display element 20 is approximately arranged on the entire face of a glass substrate 25. Thus, even when external light such as sun light, etc., is incident, about the entire range of the electric field light emitting display element 20 is approximately seen in a uniform color tone and there is no fear that the outward appearance is worsened.
Further, in the display element described in patent document 2, for example, as shown in FIG. 2 of patent document 2, circularly polarized light means 49 constructed by a linearly polarized light plate 11 and a birefringent plate 23 is stuck to a face of a substrate 6 of an organic EL element 40 (electric field light emitting display element). Thus, it is restrained that reflected light incident from the exterior and reflected within the organic EL element 40 is emitted on an incident side. Further, a contrast ratio with respect to a display image of the organic EL element 40 is improved.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2002-132187
Patent document 2: JP-A-9-127885
However, in the display device described in the above patent document 1, about the entire range of only the electric field light emitting display element 20 is approximately seen in a uniform color tone, but a display plate 12 having a window portion 21 on a forward side of the electric field light emitting display element 20 is arranged as shown in its FIG. 1 of patent document 1. Therefore, an end face (cut end) of the window portion 21 is seen and color tones of a light interrupting layer 12b arranged on a front face side of the display plate 12 and the electric field light emitting display element 20 are different so that there is a feeling of physical disorder. A similar phenomenon is also seen in FIG. 8 of patent document 1.
Further, in a character plate 39 shown in FIG. 7 of patent document 1, no hole (window portion) is arranged but its portion is set to a transmitting portion 40 instead of this hole. Accordingly, an end face (cut end) caused by arranging the hole is not seen, but the color tones and gloss states of the electric field light emitting display element 20 visualized by transmitting the transmitting portion 40 and its circumferential light interrupting layer 39b (black color) are different. Further, partition (boundary) with respect to the electric field light emitting display element 20 is clear, and the impression that the electric field light emitting display element 20 is a separate object (separate display) is really given although it is also similar in FIG. 1, of patent document 1.
Further, in patent document 2, visibility in a simplex state of the organic EL element 40 is greatly improved. However, for example, when such a display element is used in the display device shown in FIG. 7 of patent document 1, there is also external light particularly reflected on the transmitting portion 40. An effect as the circularly polarized light means 49 is faded.